


Charla entre Hermanas

by Aira_Hoshiyomi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Español | Spanish, General fiction, Literature, M/M, One Shot, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, fan fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Hoshiyomi/pseuds/Aira_Hoshiyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catalina(Colombia) se encuentra a Francisco(Ecuador) y a Miguel(Peru) juntos y se va a donde su hermana por apoyo moral. Una pequeña historia de Colombia y Venezuela chimoseando la vida amorosa de su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charla entre Hermanas

**Author's Note:**

> Catalina se encuentra a Francisco y a Miguel juntos y se va a donde su hermana por un poco de apoyo moral. Una pequeña historia de Colombia y Venezuela chimoseando la vida amorosa de su hermano. ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ya lo había publicado en Denviantart, pero quería publicarlo aquí también.

Un fuerte golpeteo resonó en la puerta.  
  
— ¡Maria! — Se escucho la voz de Colombia del otro lado de la puerta. Debía ser importante si su hermana la estaba llamando por su nombre.— ¡Maria Miranda de la Coromoto Páez! ¡Ábrame la puerta!  
  
— Ya voy, ya voy. No seas intensa Catalina — Venezuela abrió la puerta y su hermana, exaltada y jadeando como si hubiera corrido para venir, paso sin esperar a ser invitada. No es como si alguna de las dos se preocupara mucho por las formalidades en la casa de la otra.  
  
— Okay, tenemos que hablar. Es oficial, se nos mariquió Francisco.  
  
Vene cerró la puerta detrás de ella y sacudió la cabeza sin entender lo que su hermana le estaba intentando decir. —¿Qué? ¿De que coño estas hablando Catalina?  
  
— Te digo que es oficial, se nos mariquió Francisco — repitió la colombiana, todavía conmocionada por la escena que había visto.  
  
— Ajá, si, ya te escuche. — Vene arqueo una ceja, preguntándose de que venia todo eso. — Se nos mariqueó hace rato, hay que estar ciego para no notarlo, ¿cuál es tu punto?  
  
— ¡Que es oficial! — exclamo Coco  
  
A Maria se quedo en blanco un momento, antes de abrir los ojos comprendido lo que le estaba diciendo. — O sea, ¿oficial tipo se cuadro con alguien?  
  
Coco dudó por un momento. — Bueno, la verdad no se si oficial, oficial, tipo ya se cuadraron… — Vaciló y María la miró con una ceja alzada. Ya le iba a reclamar que no viniera a armarle un drama cuando la castaña explotó y empiezo a decir todo lo que llevaba en la mente en un solo respiro. — Pero si lo suficientemente “oficial” para sacar de la duda a cualquiera. O sea, obvio no es como si me sorprendiera en lo más mínimo, pero es que no joda ¡si los hubieras visto! Ahora, no es que no me alegre por él, ni más faltaba; pero una avisadita no vendría mal. Mínimo que cierren la puerta si saben que el man tiene una hermana intensa que llega sin avisar al lado, ¿no? El punto es, acabo de llegar de la casa de Pancho a invitarlo a la fiesta del bicentenario del grito de independencia porque, obvio, es mi hermano y me vale tres si su grito de independencia ya lo celebró el año pasado; llego y los encuentro a él y Miguel, sin camisa, besándose contra la pared en la sala con cara de que les urgía sacarle los pantalones al otro y tirar hasta que salga el sol.  
  
Por un momento, se hizo un silencio en la casa de Venezuela, mientras que esta miraba a su hermana todavía con cara de shock y tratando de recuperar el aliento después de seguramente haber corrido desde la casa de Pancho a contarle lo que había visto. No es como si ninguna de las dos fuera exactamente una monja ni mucho menos, pero tenía que admitir que si sorprendiera a Pancho, su Panchito, ese Pancho que toda la vida había sido más bien callado y tímido y a quien disfrutaba tanto joderle la vida, acostándose con alguien, ella también probablemente saldría corriendo a contarle a su hermana, solo para no cargar con la idea sola. — ¿Un trago?  
  
— Por favor — Coco tomo aire y se fue a sentar en un sillón en la sala de la venezolana, quien a su vez bajó a la bodega y volvió con una buena botella de whisky y dos de ron venezolano. Esta iba ser una charla larga.  
  
Le sirvió un vaso y dejó que Coco se lo tomara de un solo sorbo antes de preguntar — Ahora sí, desde el principio ¿qué paso y qué viste?  
Coco suspiro —Ya se lo dije. Fui a invitar a Pancho a la fiesta que estoy haciendo en mi casa el martes que viene (por cierto, faltaba más decir que usted también esta invitada), y nada, llegue muy normal y entre sin tocar como siempre, cuando de repente abro la puerta y lo primero que escucho es un gemido que me hace quedar congelada en la entrada—  
  
— Un momento — interrumpió Vene — ¿Quién fue el del gemido?  
  
— Marica, no estoy ni segura. Probablemente Miguel, sonó a Miguel, mínimo quiero pensar que fue Miguel, pero no me interrumpa y párele bolas al cuento. Entonces, entre, escuche un gemido (que creo que fue Miguel) y me quede parada en la puerta. Desde ahí alargue un poco el cuello, de pura idiota que por obvio que sea no entiende que esta pasando; y veo a Miguel, sin camisa, pegado a la pared de la sala y a Pancho, también sin camisa, besándole el ombligo y bajándole la cremallera del pantalón. Los dos muertos de la risa.  
  
Coco se calló y su hermana, ron en mano la miro inquisitivamente — Ajá, ¿y?  
  
—¿Cómo qué “y”? Y ya, pues. Al momentico se dieron cuanta, pararon lo que estaban haciendo, y se me quedaron mirándome rojos como tomates. Y ya, eso fue todo — Paró y lo reconsidero un momento — No espere, hay algo más — anadió. Vene la miró interesada — ¿Sabes ese milésimo de segundo cuando ves algo o a alguien que no quería ser notado y alcanzas a ver, solo por un momento, algo antes de que la otra parte se de cuenta que fue descubierta? — La venezolana ladeó la cabeza con una ceja arqueada — ¿Tipo cuando te das cuenta que alguien te esta viendo y alzas la mirada y alcanzas a ver a los ojos a la otra persona antes de que desvíe la mirada?  
  
— Ajá  
  
— Bueno, algo así pero en una situación más bien de cuando descubres a alguien haciendo algo que no debería y alcanzas a ver como pega un salto y esconde lo que estuviera haciendo con cara de mortificado, pues. Bueno, antes de que los dos se dieran cuanta de que se había abierto la puerta y voltearan a mirarme con cara de pánico, alancé a verlos sonreír con una cara de alegría pura. No fue solo la risa en la que estaban, era de esas sonrisas cálidas de amor que uno a veces ve en las películas. No duró ni un minuto, obvio, apenas me vieron ahí parada les cambió la cara, pero le puedo jurar que tenían un ambiente de enamorados.  
  
— No me jodas — sonrió María incrédula  
  
— Parce, se lo juro — Catalina le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice. Las dos se inclinaron un poca hacia la otra. Con ya tres copas de whisky encima, la colombiana estaba encontrando más fácil contar la historia. Es más, hasta estaba comenzando a disfrutar el chisme — Miguel estaba mirando a Francisco con un cariño ni el HP — continuó en un tono más bajo — Y le acariciaba el pelo mientras que Pancho le miraba le lamía el estomago como con la misma cara que yo tomo cafe y que usted chocolate: con un amor y una estima como si fuera lo más perfecto del universo. ¡Y el ambiente que tenían pues, el ambiente! Ni caminado por el Cabo de la Vela me había tocado a mi sentir tanto calor y tanta paz irradiando de un solo lugar.  
  
— ¿Calor y paz? — Vene se volvió a reír — Se te esta saliendo lo cursi, literata ¿Y el gemido qué fue, impresión tuya?  
  
— No María, es en serio. Tenían este ambiente de amantes que, en retrospectiva no se como no me dio diabetes de la sobrecarga de dulzura. El gemido no fue nada intenso como quien se retuerce de placer-  
  
— O sea, ¿no como debe sonar Manuel cada que se encuentra más o menos a solas con Martín? — bromeó la Venezolana  
  
Catalina no pudo contener una risa. Estos últimos años las hermanas se la habían pasado hablando de lo obviamente homosexuales que eran algunos de sus amigos. A estas alturas estaban convencidas de que la relación entre Martín y Manuel no engañaba a nadie. — No, no tan intenso. Fue más bien algo placentero, más parecido al sonido que harías mientras te dan un buen masaje.  
  
— Bueno, por lo que me cuantas, masaje masaje no era. ¿O que tanto considerarías lamerle el vientre a alguien un masaje?  
  
Coco se rió — Buen punto. Pero ¡hey! ¿Qué voy a saber yo que le gusta al peruano?  
  
— Habrá que preguntarle a Francisco — Las dos se rieron. Chocaron sus copas, las vaciaron y se sirvieron otro par. El alcohol ya estaba surtiendo efectos. Coco se alegro de su acertada decisión de venir a hablar con Vene, siempre que pasaba algo, hablarlo con un par de tragos y a veces un cafe entre hermanas facilitaba las cosas. En especial en las raras ocaciones cuando se trataba de alguno de sus hermanos.  
  
— Ajá, bueno — retomó María — Llegaste, los encontraste ¿Y luego que pasó?  
  
Coco lo pensó un momento — No mucho. Los vi, me vieron. Todos nos quedamos congelados un momento. Pancho abrió y cerró la boca sin poder articular palabra, y yo más o menos titubeé algo de que perdón por la interrupción, que no era nada importante y que volvería mañana al rededor del medio día. Cerré la puerta detrás mío y me vine corriendo.  
  
Vene la miró incrédula — ¿Tu me estas diciendo que llegaste, entraste sin tocar en la casa de nuestro hermano, lo encontraste con Miguel casi que “en el acto”, y luego los dejaste ahí muertos de la vergüenza y te fuiste sin más reparos? — Coco nada más asintió. La pelinegra se empezó a reír a carcajadas, a lo que se le sumó al poco tiempo su hermana. El solo imaginarse la cara mortificada de Francisco y Miguel y viendo la de desconcierto de Catalina le pareció a la venezolana el mejor espectáculo del mundo. — Coño de la madre Coco, los dejaste sufriendo por qué te van a decir mañana.  
  
— ¿Quién los manda a dejar la puerta abierta? — la colombiana replico entre risas. — Pa´que aprendan. Y que sufran un rato. Yo también me lleve mi espantada.  
  
— Eres la peor.  
  
— Lo aprendí de ti.  
  
Venezuela sonrió. Su hermana debía estar ya o considerablemente ebria o muy a gusto para olvidar el “usted” con el que normalmente trataba a la gente. Las dos sabian que cuando los otros países las imaginaban juntas se imaginaban un campo de batalla. Y si, Venezuela y Colombia encontraban motivo de discusión para todo y vivían buscando tener la siempre la última palabra, pero al fin y al cabo eran hermanas. Se querían como a nadie más en el mundo. Y era en momentos como estos, cuando alguna o las dos necesitaban alguien con quien hablar o algo de apoyo, que las peleas y los conflictos quedaban de lado, y podían pasar una tarde tranquilas hablando de todo y de nada, normalmente con unos tragos encima, ahogadas de cafe y chocolate, o comiendo alguna buen platillo típico que compartieran. Claro que por el último siempre terminaban discutiendo por quién cocinaba mejor, pero al fin y al cabo terminaban ambas comiendo el banquete de sus vidas.  
  
— Sabes que si alguno de los otros países nos viera así, hablando tan tranquilas nos preguntarían que hicimos con las verdaderas Venezuela y Colombia, o que tenían esos tragos que nos tomamos, ¿verdad? — preguntó Vene, retomando una conversación que habían tenido miles de veces cuando se encontraban de esta manera.  
  
— O que nos fumamos. Yo se. A esos manes les dicen “Colombia y Venezuela” y nos imaginan o en uniforme militar apuntándonos con un rifle, o en vestido de gala intentando recibir más aplausos a ver quién es más bella.  
  
— Obviamente yo, de eso no hay duda.  
  
— ¡Cállese Maria! Siga soñando que es más linda que yo.  
  
— No lo sueño cariño, mis coronas hablan por mi.  
  
La morena la miró con reproche. Tenía en la cabeza un par de lugares por el que su hermana se podía meter sus coronas. Pero Vene habló primero y le desvió el argumento.  
  
— Claro que, bueno, yo estoy muy segura que alguno de esos maricos se imaginará algo más cuando les mencionan a dos mujeres bellas como tu y yo.  
  
Coco le volteó los ojos, entendiendo lo que su hermana quería decir. Por alguna razón, el comentario siempre salía en estas discusiones de quien había sido el último país de verlas pasar y quedarse con cara de pervertido, teniendo Dios sabrá qué fantasía que las incluía a las dos. Un buen día alguna de las dos le rompería la cara a alguien por mirar a su hermana y a ella de ese modo.  
  
— Volviendo al tema — dijo Vene pensativa, retomando la atención de la colombiana. — Tengo una pregunta que me ha estado dando burda de curiosidad — Coco la miró inquisitivamente mientras que su hermana ponía una sonrisa un tanto burlona — Entre nuestro Panchito y el peruano, ¿quién crees que va arriba?  
  
Se hizo otro momento de silencio mientras las dos hermanas se miraban fija y seriamente a los ojos, antes de que las dos estallaran a carcajadas otra vez.  
  
— ¡Jueputa María, no necesitaba la imagen!  
  
— ¿Imagen de qué? ¿Pancho arriba o abajo?  
  
— No se, marica, no se. Ambas. ¿Yo que voy a saber quien va arriba? ¡Vaya y le pregunta a su hermano!  
  
— ¿Y tu crees que el tan aludido hermano me va a responder?  
  
Se siguieron riendo, acabando entre risas la segunda botella. Quedaba media de ron y Vene tenía la idea de ir por otra, los temas que surgían hablando con Coco así eran un cague de risa.  
  
— Ya, en serio pues, ¿qué crees tú? — preguntó la morena.  
  
— Uy, coño, ni idea — le respondió Vene sacudiendo la cabeza para pensar con un poco más de claridad. — O sea, recapitulando, según tú era Miguel al que tenían contra la pared, pero era Pancho el te estaba arrodillado. Podría ser cualquiera.  
  
— Lo mismo pensé yo — Coco jugó un poco con el trago que tenía en la mano, pero una ola de mareo la forzó a pararse a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Volvió con uno para ella y otro para Vene, por si acaso. La pelinegra se lo tomó para clamarse un poco. Con una idea se levantó también a la cocina y se puso a calentar unas arepas y sacó unos paquetes de tostones. La resaca con la que se iban a levantar al siguiente día si seguían así sin comer nada no iba ser nada chévere. Su hermana, ya menos mareada fue y le ayudó con las arepas. En lo que se calentaban retomó la idea con la que venía, continuando la conversación donde la habían dejado. — Si te pones a pensarlo, nuestro Pancho es más bien tímido. O sea, tú y yo nos dimos cuenta que a Miguel le gustaba Francisco antes de darnos cuenta que este también le correspondía. Miguel siempre ha tenido más iniciativa. No se que pasará detrás de puertas cerradas (o mejor dicho, solo vi una partecita de todo lo que deben hacer esos dos juntos cuando nadie los esta mirando), pero Miguel tiene más cara de iniciar las cosas. ¿Eso no lo pondría arriba?  
  
Vene lo pensó un momento, sacando las arepas del horno y llenando una con un poco de carne de res que había sobrado de la cena y queso. — Pues si, pero Francisco tampoco tiene mucha cara de dejarse topear ¿o sí? A mí se me hace que Perú inicia las cosas pero es el que termina abajo.  
  
— ¿Tu crees? — Coco agarró una arepa y le pegó un mordisco sin molestarse en rellenarla como su hermana, así le gustaban a ella. — Me da la impresión de que se dejaría si su compañero es Miguel. Al fin al cabo es el más tímido, ¿no van normalmente abajo los más tímidos?  
  
— Carajo, yo espero que le hayamos enseñado mejor que eso. — Ella agarro las arepas y sacó dos botellas de cerveza de la nevera, Coco se encargo de los tostones y las dos volvieron a la sala — ¿O tu no preferirías decir que nuestro hermano le hace el amor a Perú en lugar de Perú a nuestro hermano?  
  
— La verdad Vene, me tiene sin cuidado, si Francisco es feliz.  
  
— Aww, se te ve el amor de hermana. Yo por otra parte no podría volver a tomarlo en serio si le deja a ese carajo hacerle lo que le de la gana.  
  
— Ya Vene, ¿qué importa todo eso? Si Pancho es feliz, eso es lo que importa.  
  
— Importa mucho hermanita. Yo quiero pensar que Pancho vaya arriba.  
  
La tensión en el ambiente fue aumentado poco a poco. Las dos hermanas se miraron, conscientes de que si seguían se pondrían a pelear como lo hacían siempre, pero esto no era una tonta discusión eterna de quién era más bella (las dos estaban convencida de serlo), este empezaba a ser uno de esos argumentos en los que ninguna quería ceder.  
  
Se la pasaron un buen rato discutiendo por qué su hermanito iría arriba o abajo, si la felicidad de Francisco dependía del lugar que ocupara en la cama o era independiente de ello, si su dignidad o puesto como hermano cambiaba en cualquiera de los dos casos. Se acabaron lo último que quedaba de ron. Se comieron las arepas y los tostones. Se bajaron las dos cervezas en un par de tragos. Y después de tanto rato que ninguna de las dos se molesto en llevar la cuenta, se dieron tregua prometiéndose que le preguntaran a Francisco, aunque las dos sabían que probablemente no lo harían. De todos modos, al paso que iban, ya lo descubrirían uno de estos días a menos de que el ecuatoriano aprendiera a echarle llave a la puerta.  
  
Un rato después, acostadas en el sofá cada una recostada en un descansabrazos, cuando las dos ya estaban más calmadas y exhaustas de sentir el alcohol en la cabeza, Vene rompió el silencio — Bueno, una cosa es segura — Coco la miró cansada, esperando que no fuera a darle más vueltas a la discusión. Pero su hermana sonrió, también ya cansada de discutir — Hay que ir uno de estos días a avisarle a Miguel que más le vale no romperle el corazón a nuestro Pancho.  
  
Coco se rió — ¡Uy, donde yo encuentre a Pancho llorando por ese peruano! Ojalá esos incas le haya dejado algo para el trauma emocional y psicológico así como para las heridas físicas, porque se las va a ver conmigo brava.  
  
Vene le devolvió la risa — Más le valdría tirarse de Machu Pichu. Se te esta saliendo lo narco otra vez Catalina.  
  
— ¡Pa´algo bueno tenía que servir eso algún día, no joda!  
  
Las dos hermanas se rieron otra vez, la paz restaurada entre Colombia y Venezuela una vez más. — Pana, ¿te quedas hoy a dormir? — le preguntó Vene, ya segura de la respuesta.  
  
Coco miró el reloj que la pelinegra tenía colgado en la pared de la sala — ¡Miércoles! ¿Las once ya? ¿A qué horas se nos paso el tiempo? Si, gracias Vene. ¿Va a ir conmigo mañana a darle las felicitaciones al tan aludido hermanito del que llevamos unas tres horas chismoseando?  
  
— ¡Por supuesto! Me pegaría al plan de ir a joderlo aunque no me invitaras.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Al día siguiente, con el corazón en la garganta, Francisco abrió la puerta de su casa al medio día para encontrase no a una, si no a dos hermanas entrometidas. Catalina y María se encontraban las dos en su puerta, vistiendo el mismo vestido largo de diferente color, la una amarillo y la otra rojo, que con la camiseta azul del Francisco parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para formar los colores que compartían en sus banderas. Por un momento, el ecuatoriano se permitió preguntarse que hacía su otra hermana ahí, pero la cara que ponía María le dejo claro al instante que Catalina ya le había contado todo lo que había visto ayer en esa vergonzosa tarde. Sonrojado y algo molesto con sus hermanas por ser tan chismosas, las dejo pasar y se fue a sentar en un sillón en la sala al lado de Miguel, que tenía cara de quien espera un condena a muerte y no se atrevía a alzar la vista.  
  
La primera en hablar fue Catalina — Pues, primero que todo quería disculparme con ustedes dos por haber entrado sin avisar e irme tan de repente. Estoy tan acostumbrada de caerle a Pancho así nada más que no se me pasó por la cabeza tocar la puerta, y luego me fui tan apurada que debí haberlos dejado sintiéndose bastante incomodos. Perdón por eso.  
  
— No, Coco, tranquila no fue tu culpa — dijo Francisco, agradecido no haber tenido que ser el que comenzara la conversación — Debí haber cerrado la puerta ayer cuando nosotros… cuando íbamos...  
  
Sonrojado miró a Miguel buscando ánimos para seguir, y este lo miraba con la misma cara de pánico con la que llevaba toda la mañana. Sus hermanas esperaron pacientemente que continuara, pero Francisco notó que Vene no logró suprimir una sonrisa burlona que se asomaba por las esquinas de su boca. Armados de valor, tomo la mano de Miguel, y después de tomar un hondo respiro miró determinado a sus hermanas — Miguel y yo estamos saliendo — declaró — Llevamos de novios un tiempo. Perdón por no haberles dicho antes, pero yo lo amo y él me ama a mí, y nada va a cambiar eso.  
  
El corazón de Miguel dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras y ver a su ecuatoriano confrontando a sus hermanas por él. Apretándole devuelta la mano levantó por fin la cara y añadió — ¡Es verdad! Yo amo a Francisco más que a nadie en esta vida. Lo que viste ayer, Coco, no fue un error ni un malentendido. Somos novios, y hacemos esas cosas. Pero ante todo nos amamos, y digan lo que digan nos seguiremos amando.  
  
Las dos hermanas se miraron ojiabiertas. No habían esperado tanta sinceridad y fortaleza de entrada por parte de estos dos, en especial de Francisco que no había sido capaz de contarles sobre su relación con le peruano antes de ese día. Y ahora llegaban y estaban los dos tomados de la mano, declarando su amor el uno por el otro de la manera más cursi y directa que seguramente lo habían hecho alguna vez, y las retaban con la mirada a oponerse o decirles lo contrario. A Coco no fue la única en derretírsele el corazón de la ternura. Las dos sonrieron y estallaron carcajadas, para el desconcierto de los dos novios. Francisco quería matarlas.  
  
— Ay, cariño — Vene fue la primera en recuperarse — Esa fue la declaración de amor más apasionada que he escuchado desde que Martín le llego a Manuel con rosas y serenata a esa cumbre presidencial hace unos años.  
  
— No vinimos a interponernos entre ustedes y a armarles show — intervino Coco, sonriendo todavía — Nos tiene sin cuidado lo que hagan en su tiempo libre. Es más vinimos a felicitarlos por su relación. Después de poner el reclamo: Pancho, ¿por qué nos no lo habías dicho?  
  
Francisco y Miguel se miraron se miraron sorprendidos, pero aliviados. Habían pensado que las hermanas les pondrían más problemas por su relación. — La verdad no se — dijo Francisco — Supongo que no encontré el momento.  
  
— Cariño, el momento lo tuviste — le reclamó Vene alzando una ceja — Miles de veces, como si la intensa ésta no viviera invitándonos a hacer plan. Lo que tenías era miedo de lo que te dijéramos.  
  
— ¡Hey! Lo de intensa sobra, muchas gracias. Eso me recuerda, venía ayer a invitarte a la celebración del bicentenario del grito de la independencia. Me importa un carajo si ya lo celebraste, vas a ir. Sumercé me la debe por no contármelo. Se puede llevar pareja — les guiñó el ojo. Francisco y Miguel se sonrojaron, el último no daba de la sorpresa que era ver a Colombia y a Venezuela llevándose bien y de escuchar a la primera alternar entre el “tú” y el “usted”.  
  
— Bueno pues, volviendo al tema — continuó la colombiana — No hace falta que te de miedo contarnos estas cosas. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional en este tipo de vainas. Y no es como si fuera una sorpresa tampoco, Pacho, ya sabíamos desde hace rato que se gustaban mutuamente.  
  
Francisco y Miguel se quedaron congelados, parpadeándoles a Coco y Vene sin entender ese último comentario.  
  
— Aww, que ternura, ¡mira esas caras de conmoción plena! — Vene se rió mientras los aludidos se sonrojaban.  
  
— ¿Cómo…? — empezó Francisco, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana ojiverde.  
  
— Ay, Panchito. Era demasiado obvio. Te conocemos desde siempre, ¿en serio crees que no íbamos a notar tu cambio de actitud hacia Miguel, aquí presente?  
  
— Pues, así muy disimulado que fuera Miguel, tampoco — añadió Coco. — Sentados al lado en misma mesa en las relaciones internacionales una también se siente un poco observada después de un rato, y voy y volteo la mirada para encontrame con los ojos perdidos de Miguel en el hermanito que tengo al lado. No fue muy difícil adivinar.  
  
— ¡Carajo, sí, las miradas! Esa forma en que se miraban desde lados opuestos de las salas de conferencias y al entrar y salir de todas partes, ¿cómo no nos íbamos a dar cuanta?  
  
— No, lo mejor eran las sonrisas, pues. Esas sonricitas tímidas y picaronas de quienes comparten un secreto o un sentimiento mutuo. ¡Eran una ternura!  
  
— Uff, casi tanto como las que le manda Luciano a Sebastian. Yo te juro que si me llegara a sonreír así me lo como.  
  
— Yo también, pero de eso hablamos luego. El punto es, ustedes dos son demasiado obvios, y llevamos sabiendo que se gustan desde hace rato, pero aun así esperábamos que por lo menos nos informaran cuando dejaran de coquetear de lejos y se cuadraran.  
  
A estas alturas el ecuatoriano y el peruano habían perdido su aire orgulloso y su alivio al descubrir que no venían a ponerles problemas a su relación, para hundirse en el sofá rojos como tomates. No habían pensado que fueran tan obvios. Ciertamente no que Catalina y Maria ya supieran de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. ¿Se habrían enterado incluso antes que ellos? A todo esto, Francisco le sumaba el odio intenso que sentía porque sus hermanas solo acertaran a ponerse de acuerdo en situaciones como esta.  
  
Viendo el estado en el que habían dejado con sus comentarios a los pobres enamorados, Coco sonrió y llamó a su hermano — Bueno, ya que. Nada de eso importa. ¡Ven acá Panchito! ¡Abrazo tricolor!  
  
La colombiana abrió sus brazos en dirección a su hermano, a lo que un segundo después se le sumó Vene. Francisco, sin más remedio y queriendo que todo eso acabara pronto se paró y fue a reunirse con sus hermanas para, por la forma en la que estaban vestidos, literalmente completar el abrazo tricolor.  
  
Miguel sonrió al ver la rara escena de los hermanos que todo el mundo conocía por vivir peleando, compartir un momento tranquilos como una buena familia. La sonrisa le duró hasta que Maria se desprendió del abrazo y fue directamente a donde estaba él, para la confusión y los nervios de tanto Francisco como Miguel. La venezolana paro en frente de la baja mesa de la sala que se encontraba al frente del sillón donde estaba sentado el peruano; y poniendo una bota militar sobre la mesa y apoyandose en su rodilla aun cubierta por el largo vestido rojo se le acercó con su mejor cara dictadora — Ahora bien, corazón, tus felicitaciones por haberte robado el corazón de mi hermano llegan hasta el momento en que se te ocurra siquiera dañarlo.  
  
Coco fue y unió a su hermana antes de que Francisco pudiera detenerla, apoyándose en la mesa con el otro pie en el que llevaba una bota militar similar y mirando al peruano con una mirada asesina casi idéntica a la de su hermana. Muy tarde, el ecuatoriano entendió por qué sus hermanas llevaban vestidos más largos de lo habitual. — Yo estoy con ella en esto, Miguel. Yo se que usted es un tipo decente y que en verdad ama a nuestro Pancho, pero ay de usted donde me le llegue a romper el corazón .  
  
— No nos lo tomes a mal, Migue, estas invitado a todo excepto a las reuniones privadas que hacemos con Francisco y Rodrigo entre hermanos que casi nunca logramos cuadrar porque nadie puede ni tiene tiempo ni nos queremos ver la cara; y cuentas con nosotras como si fuéramos tus hermanas para lo que quieras mientras salgas con Pancho. Pero si llegas a traicionarlo o nos lo encontramos llorando por ti, vas a ver la cara brava de Venezuela y Colombia. Y puedes estar seguro de que NO quieres ver la cara que nos ganó esta mala reputación internacional de violentas ni a Colombia ni a Venezuela.  
  
— Todo bien siempre y cuando nos trate a nuestro hermanito como se merece. Pero aténgase a las consecuencias donde me lo encuentre sufriendo por usted. Como ya se pudo haber dado cuenta, de las pocas cosas en la que Maria y yo concordamos es que a nuestra familia no nos la toca nadie. Las botas y las reputaciones no son de adorno, ojalá no le toque descubrir a las malas por qué su novio nos cogió nervios cuando nos entra la rabia.  
  
Miguel estaba pálido y sudando frío, sin siquiera poder asentir a las demandas de las hermanas, a quien por fin entendía por qué su novio no se cansaba de llamar locas. — Okay, ustedes dos, ¡ya es suficiente! — Francisco acudió en su rescate — ¡Si lo van a seguir amenazando así mejor se van ya de mi casa!  
  
Las hermanas bajaron su pies de la mesa y apenas sus vestidos volvieron a esconder las botas, sus hermosas sonrisas volvieron, como si las caras de homicidas que habían tenido hasta hace unos momentos hubiera sido una ilusión.  
  
— Tranquilo Pancho fue solo una advertencia. Es nuestro trabajo como hermanas velar por que nadie te haga daño — Dijo Coco inocente y dandole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, que la miró con cara de reproche y fue a sentar otra vez al lado de su novio peruano.  
  
— No te pongas así, mi vida. Tampoco es como si fuéramos a comérnoslo vivo — Francisco tenía sus dudas de eso, pero Maria también le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.  
  
— Bueno pues, ya terminamos con lo que vinimos y parecemos estar sobrando, así que nos vamos. Lo espero en mi casa éste martes 20 de Julio, Francisco, ¡no se le vaya a olvidar!  
  
— Si, aquí como que estamos estorbando. Aunque la verdad sí me queda una última duda — Francisco que ya había alcanzado a relajarse y darle gracias a Dios que por fin se quitaba a estas dos locas de encima se volvió a poner tieso. Catalina y Maria compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa malévola que no le gusto nada al ecuatoriano.  
  
— ¿Quién va arriba y quién va abajo? — preguntaron en unísono.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic, así que apreciaría mucho si me cuentan que les parece en los comentarios. La idea me surgió con base a  [esta imagen](http://kuraudia.deviantart.com/art/LH-Kissing-Cusco-385250059) por [](http://kuraudia.deviantart.com/), y después de mucho pensar como reaccionarían Coco y Vene cuando descubrieran que su hermanitos tenía una relación de "más que amigos" con Miguel. La verdad, después de unos años viendo generalmente lo bien que se llevan muchos colombianos y venezolanos a pesar de los problemas políticos, no puedo imaginarme a Coco y Vene sino como las típicas hermanas que se la pasan peleando pero que siempre de una forma u otra terminan hablando de todo y pasando mucho tiempo juntas.  
> Si alguien se quedó con ganas de ver a Coco y Vene, que aquí las presente mucho en su papel de hermanas, avísame y tal vez escribo un pequeño apartado con ellas actuando más como una pareja. A los que esa idea no les gusta mucho pueden perfectamente quedarse con solo este inocente episodio entre las tricolor.  
>  ****
> 
> Los Personajes son de la comunidad de Latin Hetalia  
> [](http://chibicolombiaplz.deviantart.com/) **Colombia**  (Catalina Gómez) ©~[quasiarti](http://quasiarti.deviantart.com/)  
> [](http://chibiecuadorplz.deviantart.com/) **Ecuador**  (Francisco Burgos Torres) ©[](http://nefis.deviantart.com/)  
> [](http://chibiperuplz.deviantart.com/) **Peru**  (Miguel Alejandro Prado) ©[](http://kuraudia.deviantart.com/)  
> [](http://chibivenezuelaplz.deviantart.com/) **Venezuela**  (María Miranda de la Coromoto Paez) ©[hinaichigo15](http://hinaichigo15.deviantart.com)


End file.
